


Unnameable Questions, Unnameable Answers

by only_more_love



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Wyatt has an epiphany. Takes place during the kiss in 1x09: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde, and is inspired by the quizzical look on Wyatt's face when the kiss ends.





	Unnameable Questions, Unnameable Answers

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to listen to music while reading, might I suggest you try "Let the Light Come In" by Rose Cousins while reading this? Also, the title of this ficlet is borrowed from Poem for My Son in the Car by Jennifer K. Sweeney.

Lucy's eyes – dark, watchful, and so serious Wyatt almost loses his nerve – widen and then shutter as he spans the inches between them. His palm curves over her warm cheek like it belongs there, fingertips gliding into the slip-slide softness of her hair. They're acting, that's all, just putting on a show for Bonnie and Clyde.

But when he presses his mouth to hers, drawing her surprised breath deep into his lungs… _Yes_. _Snick_ , the sound of a key fitting into a lock. No no no no no. He's felt this before – with Jessica.

His Jessica, with the laughing blue eyes. His Jessica, who's gone. But he's going to get her back, isn't he? They've got a freaking time machine, and it has to be good for something more than chasing after a madman. Because she's not supposed to be gone. That isn't her destiny; it isn't theirs. Is it?

The kiss ends before it's even begun. He still tastes lipstick and hooch and Lucy. Her hand, he swears it trembles on his jaw. He imagines he feels the hectic drum of her pulse in her long fingers.

Everything in him wants to reach for her again, wants the press of her skin against his, simply because it feels right. It doesn't have to be a kiss. He just wants to fold her in his arms and memorize the cadence of her breath.

But they have a job to do; he's nothing if not a good soldier. The thought tastes bitter after the touch of Lucy's lips.

Twice in a lifetime – it's not possible.

A shiver arcs through him, and he swallows against the burning ache in his gut. One kiss, two breaths, and a glimpse of a life that will never be his.

Somehow, someway, he'll learn to forget it.


End file.
